


1980's Horror Film

by novocainlullaby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Song fic, Stranger Things 3, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainlullaby/pseuds/novocainlullaby
Summary: Steve Harrington was undoubtedly, absolutely, positively, in love with Robin Buckley.And then she invites him over to his house. When her parents aren't home.





	1980's Horror Film

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I want to post this disclaimer that I am in no way disregarding Robin's sexuality/making Steve NOT accept her, this is solely a song-fic based on "1980's Horror Film" by Wallows, and I am following the lyrics in the song to make the story. Obviously, we see Steve accepts Robin's coming out and continues to befriend her, and I didn't want to make up a whole after story as the song ends on the echoing of "1980's horror film", so I promise that I am not making Steve homophobic/angry/not accepting over Robin's sexuality. It is simply how the song goes.
> 
> The second I heard the words to this song, I laughed to myself in the car and thought "Sounds like Steve and Robin", thus this fic was born. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Here’s a link if you want to follow along with the song!
> 
> https://youtu.be/3IFxG2fU9rw

Steve wasn’t into that many girls.

Well, that wasn’t true.

His reputation made it seem like he was into a lot of girls, linking him with girls like Laurie, Becky, Amy, or anyone he even said “Hi” to in the hallways. I mean, had he been a little...romantic with them? That was besides the point. Steve had only ever been _really_ into a few girls, and he had never felt this heavy weight in his chest before, but with this girl?

Steve really thought he was falling in love.

This girl, man, she was just...perfect. The epitome of a seventeen-year-old in a love song, Steve couldn’t begin to find the words to describe her. Robin Buckley was _not_ just a girl who sat behind him in class. No, she was...so much more than that. 

He’d somehow worked up the courage to talk to her, and she seemed really into him, even after he tried a cheesy pick-up line. She was so into him that she had invited him over to her house this weekend, with the indication of no one else being home.

So, Steve was having a pretty good Saturday afternoon.

He finished smoothing out his hair, shaking his almost-empty hairspray can and mentally noting to ask his mom to buy another while she was out. “You got this, Harrington,” he said coolly to his reflection, flashing a finger gun with a click of his teeth.

As he gave his mom a quick “See you later!” while he walked out his front door, his mind began wandering, as it seemed to most days.

He could imagine the two of them on a beach; the wind ruffling through her gorgeous, sandy blonde hair, laughing at a joke he made, touching his arm while doing so. When he conjured up thoughts like that, it always seemed like a romantic beach movie to him. And, honestly, she seemed too perfect to really exist. 

But here he was, outside of her door.

Shit, he thought she lived farther than that. How long had he been daydreaming?

Before he gathered up the courage to knock, her image filled the now-open doorway, curves leaning against the door frame with a gentle smirk gracing her lips.

“Took you long enough, huh?” She mused, voice warmer than the butter he drenched his movie theater popcorn in.

“What, you expected me to be on time? I’m always fashionably late, doll.” And the cool demeanor had returned. Steve Harrington, nervous over a girl? As if.

She pushed the door open to allow him in, making it a point to keep stiff so he had no choice but to brush past her. God, he was not going to be able to keep up his cool facade for long, not if he got even remotely closer to her. Closing the door after him, Robin gave her head a little tilt back towards the end of the house. “Come on, Harrington. Already started the movie.”

Steve followed obediently behind her, eyes roaming over the hallways to see pictures of her and her family. She was even a cute kid. He was able to catch a few embarrassing ones from middle school, and he was going to be sure to give her shit for those later, tease her and rile her up, maybe get a little closer, and…

Steve quickly shook that thought out of his head, biting his lip as he was led into another room.

Her bedroom.

 _Jesus_. He thought, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

He could see the TV at the foot of her bed was already about twenty minutes in to _Friday the 13th_ , and the only light illuminating the room came from the screen. “Hope the dark doesn’t scare you too much,” Robin said, motioning him towards her bed. She wanted him…was _inviting_ him...into her bed. Oh, it was on. “My windows are in a bad spot, I have to draw the curtains or there’s nothing but a glare on the screen.”

“As long as you don’t get too scared during this, I don’t mind at all. Didn’t realize you were a fan of 1980’s horror films.” Steve flashed her a grin that quickly faded as he sat on her bed and watched her pull up a chair beside him at the foot of it. So, she was...she wasn't…

Alright. So, there went his plan of holding her if she got scared.

They both settled comfortably, Steve kicking his shoes off so he could lay on his stomach, head at the foot of the bed to be closer to her. She had propped a leg up on the chair, cradling her knee to her chest and delicately resting her chin on the top of her knee.

Steve found his gaze settling onto Robin, drinking the sight of her in. She didn’t seem to notice, eyes glued to the screen, so he took the time to really look her over. At least her not being directly next to him gave him this advantage, for he only ever really got to look at her during passing period. However, he soon realized that even those glances didn’t make him feel any less.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, noticing just how many freckles she had coating her when he was this close up. They sprinkled down her arms, all the way down to her wrists, and she even had a few close to her lips. Her lips, oh, God. They were so perfectly shaped, her cupid’s bow perfectly matching her plump lower lip, making the shape look like they could produce a perfect lipstick stain that even Marilyn Monroe couldn’t replicate. 

Steve had been lonely for a while. He hadn’t connected with someone, like...really connected with someone since…

Well, it had just been a long time.

He could feel something start to bubble up inside him; he needed to tell her. But how?

He noticed they’d both subconsciously shifted ever so closer to each other, subtly of course, so close he could smell her perfume. She had _put on perfume_ for him coming over. He was so close, he wanted to reach out and kiss her. Cup her perfectly rounded cheeks, tangle his fingers into her hair...oh, her hair. 

It had to be one of his favorite things about her. I mean, everything about her was his favorite thing, but the length, the color… He used to think he really liked girls with long hair, but seeing Robin’s barely float above her shoulders made his heart wrench in some way he had never felt before.

His body made the decision before his brain could; Steve Harrington was in love with this girl.

He finally snapped himself out of the fantasy, and still, she was engulfed in the movie.

He was thankful she hadn’t seen him staring at her, and he quickly averted his gaze. How long had he been fantasizing? As his eyes moved back to the screen, his mind couldn’t help but drift again.

He would tell her he liked her. Today. He would!

 _Robin_ , he thought. _Would you want to go on a date with me? Wherever you want; somewhere nice and fancy if that’s what you’re into. Or, I wouldn’t mind going and devouring a bunch of food at the mall. Or there’s a cool mini-golf place that just opened up down in Indianapolis, I could drive us. Or we could go to the beach, or go to the movies, or...._

_Robin. I don’t know what to say to you._

_I feel like you’re always on my mind, and now that I know what I need, I…_

Boy, he was really going to take the long way around on this one.

_I can’t help the way I feel any more. I have to ask you--I **need** to ask you, Robin, you feel this too, right? I like you. I really, really like you._

Just as his lips started to part to try and speak up to her, he felt a little nudge at his side.

“Move over.” She demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, scooting over onto the bed and watching her mimic the position he was just in. He leaned onto his side to look over her, head resting in the palm of his hand, letting her settle. She eventually did, holding herself up on her elbows and pushing the hair out of her face to quirk an eyebrow at him. 

This was perfect. The mood was right, he was silently thanking her for turning the lights off, unknowingly creating the perfect atmosphere. They locked eyes, and he knew it was time. He had to say something to her. _Robin, I--_

“Steve. I have to tell you something.”

He quickly closed his mouth, unable to find an affirmative response, so instead he just waited patiently.

“We’ve been getting really close. I wanted to thank you for being my best friend, but I need to tell you something really important,” Robin began, and paused, biting on her lower lip gently. He gulped, eyes ever-so-quickly looking to her lips before meeting her gaze again. 

“I’m really not that into guys.”

Steve felt his world come down around him. She...maybe she didn’t really like him? Or--

He quickly erased those thoughts from his mind, seeing the nervous expression gracing her face, he knew this wasn’t something to take lightly.

How was his love life for a 1980’s horror film?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come bother me on tumblr @natasha-romanov , kudos and comments are very appreciated :~)


End file.
